


Pillow

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Draco Malfoy, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"You are my new pillow."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Fluff Starters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Pillow

Harry was sitting in the common room with Ron and Hermione, gazing into space while the couple argued about some inane topic. He felt the couch move slightly and looked to find Draco next to him. 

"Feeling better, Love?" Harry asked him. Draco had contracted pneumonia and had been in Harry's bed napping ever since. 

"I will be soon." Draco promised as he settled against Harry's side with a blanket. 

"Do you need anything? A drink or a pillow?" Harry worried. 

"I'm fine. Besides, you are my new pillow." Draco grinned as Harry pulled him closer. 

"I'm honored to be given such an important position, your highness." Harry laughed. 

"You should be." Draco answered through a yawn. It wasn't long before both of them were fast asleep in each other's arms. 

Dobby found them later that night and layered them with blankets. No need for Harry to get pneumonia too.


End file.
